1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for processing point-clouds of objects, and more particularly to a system and method for fitting feature elements using a point-cloud of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
During the designing and manufacturing stage of three-dimensional products, error analysis is an important process. Usually, the error analysis is done by a computer by comparing a three-dimensional design drawing with feature elements fitted and created using a point-cloud which is obtained by scanning a physical object manufactured according to the three-dimensional design drawing. Knowing how to quickly and accurately fit the feature elements using the point-cloud during error analysis is an important task.